


Locked and Loved

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [60]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bat and Jace are Bros, Fluff, M/M, Slash, and Alec doesn't know if he approves, because of all the teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Alec wasn't used to the friendship between his boyfriend and his parabatai, because there's now even more teasing than before.





	Locked and Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



Shadowhunters || Balec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Locked and Loved || Balec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Locked and Loved

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff

Main Pairing: Bat/Alec

Side Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane

Summary: "I'm your lock screen?!" - "You weren't supposed to see that." for Bat/Alec.

Alec wasn't used to the friendship between his boyfriend and his parabatai, because there's now even more teasing than before.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Locked and Loved_

Alexander Lightwood had never been the sentimental type.

He was a very practical thinker, but even he had his small sentimentalities. Alec kept those sentimentalities mainly on his phone. ID pictures, his background and his lock-screen. His folders of photos of his family and friends. His phone was his treasure box, in a way.

He sighed softly as he stared absentmindedly at the background on his phone. Alec, Izzy, Jace and Max, crammed together – Alec and Jace arm in arm, with Max in front of them and Izzy poking her head in between the boys from behind, one arm around Alec and one around Jace. The picture had been taken before Clary had entered their lives, before things had gotten so chaotic. Hodge had taken the picture of them. The memory burned, in a painful but bittersweet way.

"Alec? You're spacing out", grunted Jace, nudging his parabatai.

"It's been a long day", sighed Alec and put his phone aside.

"Every day is a long day for you, mister head of the Institute", huffed Jace. "Come on. I didn't spend hours cooking for it to now go cold."

Alec huffed but got off the couch, putting his phone down on the living room table. "The great Jace Herondale, turning into a fussy housewife. What's that warlock done to you?"

"Tamed the wild little Shadowhunter", declared Magnus with a purr to his voice.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn really _had_ tamed Jace ever since the two of them had started dating. It made Alec smile faintly. The two completed each other, improved each other. Both had been self-medicating life-long trauma and pain with alcohol and sex. In each other, they had finally found someone to _understand_. To be sympathetic but not pitying. They both finally found the one person they could lean on, who could give them exactly what they needed.

It had stung, in the beginning. To see the boy he had been in love with for years and the man he had just started to develop a bit of a crush on to get together and find happiness with each other. But in the end, Alec knew it had been the right thing to do. When Magnus started flirting with him, Alec had still been too deep in the closet. He hadn't even been ready to admit he was _gay_ , he surely had not been ready to be in a relationship, especially not with someone as high profile as Magnus Bane.

And in the end, it had all worked out. Alec got to come out at his own pace and then he met the most wonderful man he could imagine. Kind, sweet, gentle, caring, handsome, strong...

"There you are. I'm starving and your parabatai won't let me eat until everyone is present", whined Alec's boyfriend, grabbing the Shadowhunter to pull him to sit down next to him.

Alec leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Sorry, Bat. Just been trying to sort my thoughts. Long day."

Bat growled and nipped at Alec's jaw. "I keep telling you that you're working too hard and too long. You need more Alec time. And as it happens, _I_ also need more Alec time."

Bat Velasquez, the newest werewolf of Luke's pack. And now Alec owed _Clary_ for introducing him to his boyfriend. The two had hit it off instantly, but it had taken them a few weeks of knowing each other before Bat asked Alec out. Now... Now, Alec couldn't picture not being with him.

"Don't ask for more than you will get, Bartholomew", warned Magnus as he filled their glasses with red wine. "This one is a workaholic. You know how long it took Jace to pry him off work for this double-date? It's been _weeks_ since we first suggested this."

"Yeah. I was starting to think he was ashamed of me", sighed Jace with a dramatic pout.

Alec leveled an unimpressed glare, but Jace cracked and grinned. "It's a lot of responsibility and work. I know, both words you are strongly allergic to, Jace."

Jace huffed and elbowed Alec, while Bat and Magnus served the food. There was pure affection in Bat's eyes as he watched Alec and Jace. Seeing Alec with his siblings was one of Bat's favorite things. His big, serious Shadowhunter could be so soft and gentle. Soft and gentle Alec was Bat's absolute favorite. Like now, just relaxing and bantering with his parabatai.

"I am holding _you_ personally responsible for keeping me from this good cooking, Alec", groaned Bat as he shoveled food into his mouth. "You never told me Jace could cook like this! Now I get why Magnus let him stay here like a freeloader even before they were dating."

"Mhmh, he paid. First, with his cooking, now with his body", smirked Magnus with a wink.

"Please don't", groaned Alec and shook his head, while Jace and Magnus were cackling.

They ate and talked. It was nice. _Normal_. Alec enjoyed it. He secretly loved how well Jace and Bat were getting along, he had been so anxious when first introducing Bat as his boyfriend, but everyone who mattered had taken it really well and had gladly welcomed Bat into the inner circle, so to speak. After the plates were empty and the bellies were full, they moved on to the balcony for cocktails and fresh air. Alec had his eyes closed in bliss as he was leaning heavily against Bat. Bat was more comfortable when he was in his giant, fluffy wolf-form, but the human-form was good for cuddling too. Especially with the nimble fingers running through Alec's hair in a soothing way. He could feel himself drifting off in Bat's arms, while Bat was talking animatedly with Magnus and Jace. An annoying sound interrupted the serene evening and Alec groaned. His phone.

"I left it in the living room", sighed Alec and attempted to get up.

"I'll get your phone, babe. I wanted to snatch some of those cookies I spied earlier anyway."

Bat grinned and kissed Alec's temple as he got up to get the phone. Alec sighed contently and sprawled out a little more. He looked over at his parabatai, who was essentially sitting on Magnus' lap, leaning against the warlock's chest. They were so peaceful, serene.

"I'm your lock screen?!", exclaimed Bat all of a sudden as he came rushing outside.

"You weren't supposed to see that", groaned Alec embarrassed, covering his face with his hands.

"Lydia called. But she already hung up by the time I reached your phone. And... I'm your lock-screen?", said Bat as he sat down next to Alec again, grinning teasingly. "That is so... cute."

Alec was flushed as he looked at his boyfriend, with Magnus and Jace laughing in the background. "I... really like that picture of you... And I like looking at it."

"Only you can look grumpy while saying sweet things", grinned Bat, kissing Alec gently.

He nuzzled into Alec's neck and half-straddled the Shadowhunter's lap. Bat knew his boyfriend wasn't the sentimental type. He had no pictures or such in his office, only one on his nightstand. But Bat had earned himself a spot on Alec's lock-screen. It was a photo of Bat, with a sheepish look on his face as he looked at Alec dreamily. Sometimes, Alec _could_ be sentimental. And it was cute.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Anniversary present for my Kimmycup! Because it's now been a whole year of us knowing each other! *^*


End file.
